Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Yaoi] A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan? [Mini-Fic] [Prólogo y Capítulo 3]
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Prólogo/ 475 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayuda:<strong>_ Al estar ambientado en un sitio donde se usa la jerga militar, aquí voy a dejar algunas palabras que puede que no sepáis lo que son. Tampoco es que yo sea una experta en el tema y puede que varias de las cosas que pasen no sean exactamente así, pero bueno. Es para que podáis entender mejor todo:

• **Maricón/Marica:** Despectivo referido a los hombres homosexuales o con apariencia de ello.

• **Sargento:** Oficial subalterno que en las antiguas compañías de infantería seguía en orden al alférez y tenía el cargo de instruir y alojar a los soldados, velar por la disciplina y llevar la contabilidad.

• **Coronel: **Jefe militar que manda un regimiento.

• **Guripa:** Soldado. Hombre que sirve en la milicia.

• **Un "imaginaria":** Imaginaria era la vigilancia que se hace por turno durante la noche en cada dormitorio colectivo. Un imaginaria era la persona —o en este caso el soldado— que se encargaba de ese trabajo, y se le dirigían por el mismo apodo.

• **La blanca:** Así se referían a la licencia militar.

• **Mili: **Milicia. Servicio o profesión militar.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahí estaba él. Apunto de entrar a un mundo completamente nuevo que ni de lejos se esperaba. No entendía muy bien por qué lo habían destinado a otra academia a penas a cuatro semanas de poder conseguirse _la Blanca_. Ya se había acostumbrado a la otra, y ya tenía amigos, y por algún extraño motivo sentía que ahí no iba a ser tan fácil encajar como anteriormente.

Se encontraba delante de un edificio gigantesco, con la bandera de las Fuerzas de Konoha ondeando en la cima de una gran torre. Las rejas que separaban la calle del patio eran de un metal brillante, con un ligero color plateado. A los lados de ellas, dos cañones tallados en piedra como si pretendieran intimidar a alguien con ellos, y dentro del patio, unos guripas se encontraban ensañando la marcha militar.

Suspiró profundo, intentando controlar sus nervios. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que conseguir la licencia para poder llegar a ser policía. Porque sí, en ese país, por extraño que pareciera, para conseguir un puesto como policía primero tenías que hacer la mili. Era ilógico, pero eran las normas y si esa era la única manera de conseguirlo... Lo haría. Ya había aguantado muchos años como para ahora echarse atrás.

"_Vamos, Naruto, sé fuerte",_ se animó en sus pensamientos antes de decidirse a entrar a ese extraño edificio con apariencia de cárcel. Antes de dar el primer paso, elevó su brazo derecho para mirar la muñeca izquierda con ternura. Tenía un reloj dorado muy especial en ella, de mujer, porque se lo había dado la chica que le gustaba, Hinata, para que pudiera recordarla aún sin estar a su lado. Ella se había ido a Alemania a estudiar una enfermería, y le dejó ese bonito recuerdo, y él le dejó el suyo a cambio. Se prometieron nunca quitárselo, por sus sentimientos, a no ser que fuera necesario.

Con tan solo unos pasos dados, un hombre, bastante alto y de cabellos oscuros, se chocó con él y por poco lo tira al suelo si no fuera por que logró mantener el equilibrio. El rubio lo miró esperando una disculpa, pero lo único que recibió fue la espalda de ese muchacho marchándose en la misma dirección que quería emprender. Al parecer, ese chico era uno de los soldados que estudiaban ahí, puesto que no le veía llevar una bolsa pero los guardias le dejaron pasar sin pedirle un reconocimiento.

—_Puf_, qué maleducado... —bufó. Cogió la bolsa y se encaminó hacia la puerta para al fin entrar en la academia—. Espero que no todos sean como ese.

Sin saberlo, cada vez se aproximaba más a lo que serían las últimas cuatro semanas más horribles de su vida, y a un cambio que lo cambiaría para siempre. Quizá para bien, quizá para mal. Algo que nunca descubriría hasta que pasara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>Mi primer SasuNaru… Algo raro, lo sé, pero después de revivir mi infancia con una serie y ver unos capítulos donde pasaba algo como esto no pude resistirme a hacer mi versión. Espero que os haya gustado, acepto críticas y de todo **:)** Gracias por leer. Y si queréis siguiente capítulo, hacédmelo saber.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 1/ 2.775 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad

**Capítulo 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dejaba sus cosas en la taquilla que estaba al lado de su cama. Era una habitación enorme con unas diez literas y con dos taquillas a cada lado, una para cada soldado. Él tenía suerte, pensaba, porque le había tocado al lado de la ventana y solo tenía que aguantar al que fuera que tuviera arriba y a los de su lado derecho. Al parecer por esa zona de la habitación, al haber menos camas, se podía respirar con más tranquilidad.

Se vistió con el uniforme de soldado azul oscuro que le habían dado antes de entrar. Se sintió algo incómodo, puesto que el pantalón le quedaba muy grande y tenía que sujetárselo muy fuerte con el cinturón.

Miró el reloj que cierta persona le había regalado; eran las siete. Uno de los oficiales le había dicho que tenían que estar en frente de la puerta principal para que el sargento conociera a los nuevos reclutas y que diera el típico discurso de principios de período.

Abrió la taquilla mirándose en el pequeño espejo que había en ella. Pensó por todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí, y en lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir su objetivo.

—Bueno, a ver qué tal sale esto.

**.**

El joven novato llegó del os últimos, y como norma, se colocó en la primera fila de la tropa tapando un hueco que había libre. A su izquierda había un chico de casi su misma altura pero de cabello corto y azulado. Y a su derecha, este un tío exactamente igual al que esa misma mañana le había chocado. Se fijó un poco más en él mirándolo de reojo. Sí, no había duda, eses cabellos azabaches y esa fuerte espalda serían difíciles de olvidar hasta para él.

Se sorprendió cuando ese mismo chico le habló.

—Pues a mí los uniformes me gustan así. —Se colocó una mano en la cintura, chulito—. Marcando cuerpo.

—Ya… Pues a mí el mío estaría por los suelos si no fuera por el cinturón.

Ese compañero se río ante su comentario.

—Habla con _el imaginaria_, él los arregla en sus ratos libres.

Naruto escuchó risillas de su lado y se giró, viendo que el chico que estaba a su lado se estaba riendo con otro compañero mirando su reloj. Avergonzado, se lo tapó con la otra mano, esperando que nadie más lo viera y pensara algo equivocado sobre él.

—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? —habló enfadado el sargento Yamato al escuchar esas risas. Esos niños tendrían que respetarlo desde el principio, quisieran o no quisieran.

—¡Nada, mi sargento! —contestaron fuertemente los soldados.

El sargento se puso en frente de Naruto y miró hacia su muñeca. Levantó una ceja al ver de lo que se estaban riendo sus alumnos.

—¿Qué coño es eso, recluta?

—Un reloj.

—Un reloj… ¿Qué? —Puso las manos en la cintura y se acercó dos pasos más para intimidarlo, cosa que consiguió.

Los demás rieron por lo bajo al notar lo nervioso que estaba el nuevo. Al parecer ese año iban a tener a alguien de quién reírse un poco a parte del maricón que había en sus filas.

—¡Un reloj, mi sargento! —dijo más fuerte.

—¿Nombre? —exigió.

—Naruto Uzumaki, mi sargento.

—Con que Uzumaki, eh. ¿Cómo el estúpido remolino?

Yamato abrió la palma de la mano hacia el rubio para que le diera ese artefacto. Al principio titubeó un poco y estuvo tentado a no dárselo, pero al final cedió puesto que no quería empeorar las cosas que ya empezaban bastante mal.

El militar lo examinó por todos los lados posibles levantando una ceja para decir:

—Muy bonito… Y muy femenino. —Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó ante el horror de su propietario—. ¡Os voy a quitar las mariconadas aunque sea a golpes! ¡Este uniforme no se insulta, recluta!

Ahora caminó un poco hacia atrás para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

—Este uniforme, no es un uniforme. ¿Sabéis lo que es? —Ninguno contestó, cabreándolo más—. ¡¿Lo sabéis, pandilla de nenazas?!

—¿Un insulto a la estética? —habló el que estuvo hablando con Naruto sobre el mismo uniforme.

El mayor, incrédulo y a la vez furioso por lo que acababa de decir, se dirigió hacia el hombre que había dicho esas despectivas palabras sobre esa prenda que tanto significaba para cualquier militar.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Uchiha? No te he oído bien.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado. Se preparó para decir las mismas palabras pero un poco más fuerte, para cerciorarse de que su superior las escuchara.

—Un insulto a la…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo con una herida en los labios. Él se dolió de esa parte del cuerpo poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla lastimada palpándosela.

Naruto, al ver lo valiente, o estúpido, que era ese chico se quedó sorprendido. En sus años en la mili nunca había visto que nadie sufriera ese tipo de abusos por parte de sus superiores, pero tampoco había visto a alguien que les plantara cara de esa manera, aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Y había otra cosa que le daba curiosidad, lo había llamado "Uchiha", ¿ese era acaso su apellido? Sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no recordaba dónde.

—¡Este uniforme es el símbolo de un soldado! ¡Y eso es hombría…, y eso es Konoha…! ¡Y es tener huevos! ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, mi sargento! —dijeron todos.

—¡Más alto, joder, que parecéis ursulinas*****!

—¡Sí, mi sargento! —contestaron con más intensidad.

Yamato cogió a los dos que hoy le habían dado problemas por el brazo y los sacó de las filas. Los miró detenidamente uno a uno examinado sus fracciones y al ver que solo el novato estaba nervioso, se dirigió hacia él y dijo:

—Y ahora, tú y esta mariquita vais a dar vueltas a la academia hasta que a mí me dé la maldita gana. ¿Estamos? ¡Venga!

Naruto enfadado recogió el reloj de suelo y se marchó derecho a empezar a correr. De repente, una mano se le posó en el hombro haciéndolo parar. Era ese chico que había provocado que los dos corrieran. Estaba seguro que el sargento no les hubiera puesto este castigo si ese idiota no hubiera hecho tal comentario sobre los ropajes que llevaban.

—Oye —le habló—, perdona por lo del reloj.

El chico de ojos azules le dio un manotazo apartándolo de él, hastiado.

—¡No me toques, coño, marica! —Y se marchó.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando la espalda del que había rechazado sus disculpas, y sonrió.

—Y a mucha honra. —Refiriéndose al despectivo que había utilizado.

**.**

A las ocho de la tarde se organizó un partido al que Naruto no quiso asistir. Había sido un día muy duro y prefería ir a echarse a descansar un poco antes de que alguien le preguntara algo sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana. Estaba agotado, Yamato los había tenido corriendo hasta la hora de comer y en ocasiones creía que se estaba deshidratando.

Cuando llegó al cuarto se sorprendió al ver a una mujer en la litera de arriba de su cama. Tenía cabellos rosas y desde ahí se distinguían unos ojos jade, también se podía ver que llevaba un uniforme de soldado como él. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero al acercarse pudo ver que realmente esa mujer estaba ahí.

Llegó hacia la litera, nervioso por tercera vez ese día. No sabía qué decir, supuestamente en ese tipo de sitios no se aceptaban mujeres.

—Eh… ¿Señorita?

La chica dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y lo miró con una sonrisa. Se bajó de un salto de la litera para poder encararlo mejor. Ese chico era el que había generado un gran revuelo esa mañana con el Uchiha. Qué divertido.

—Hola, eres el nuevo, ¿no? Te vi corriendo a ti y a Sasuke esta mañana. Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno. —Le tendió la mano.

—Pues sí… Yo Naruto Uzumaki. —Se la estrechó—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Digo, vestida de ese modo y encima de mi litera.

—Estoy estudiando aquí la milicia, claro. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí? Y lo de tu litera, soy tu vecina de arriba. Espero que no te moleste, pero yo llevo aquí mucho más tiempo que tú.

Sakura se sentó en la cama del chico y cruzó una de sus piernas por encima de la otra, ante la mirada sorprendida que estaba recibiendo. Era lógico que estuviera un poco desconcertado, después de todo acababa de llegar y ella era la única mujer que había logrado ser admitida en un sitio así. No le extrañaría nada que fuera la única en todo el país.

Decidió romper el hielo.

—Este sitio no es unisex, por eso puedo estar aquí.

—Oh… —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a balancearse hacia los lados—. No lo sabía.

—Tranqui, tío, que no muerdo. —La miró sin entender—. Pregunta lo que quieras, no me molesta.

No es que no quisiera preguntar. A decir verdad esa chica era demasiado interesante como para no querer saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí y qué buscaba, pero estaba demasiado anonadado viendo su belleza. Sí, que al él le gustaba Hinata, pero esa chica tenía un pelo precioso y unos ojazos impresionantes. Se podía notar por el uniforme que no tenía mucho pecho, aun así no podría decir lo mismo de su culo.

Como pudo se distrajo para intentar pensar con claridad. Se sentó en la cama que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué? Pocas chicas se alistarían.

Sakura se rio ante ese comentario. Lo había escuchado muchas veces y siempre se enfadaba por ello, pero viniendo de ese chico, por algún motivo extraño le daba ternura.

—Quiero ser marine. —Continuó rápidamente al ver que el rubio la pensaba interrumpir con alguna otra pregunta o comentario anticipado—: Sí, lo sé, para una mujer es raro. Pero mi padre lo era y yo siempre soñé con ser una marine e ir en uno de esos grandes buques de la armada para defender a los que lo necesitan… Muchas sueñan con convertirse en princesas y encontrar su príncipe azul, yo sueño con subirme a uno de esos grandes barcos.

A él realmente no le parecía raro. Es más, le resultaba admirable que una mujer como ella pensara de esa manera. Muchas deberían luchar por ese tipo de cosas en vez de solo querer encontrar a un hombre al que servir y que las mantenga. Estaba enterado de que algunas no eran así, que querían tener iguales derechos y poder ejercer las mismas profesiones. Pero el camino era muy difícil, y mientras hubiera otras mujeres degradándose a sí mismas permitiéndolo nunca se conseguiría cambiar nada.

Muchachas modernas y fuertes como Sakura eran las que se necesitaban para cambiar eses pensamientos tan retrógradas.

—Sé que esto es un infierno —siguió hablando— y que no muchas de las cosas que esto hace son justas. De todos modos, quiero enfrentarme a ellas y si fracaso por lo menos poder decir que lo he intentado.

—Vaya. —Se había quedado impresionado—. No tengo palabras. Eres increíble.

—Solo soy una chica. Además tengo mucha suerte, mi prometido es el Sargento Mayor de aquí, y mi suegro Coronel, así que nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo o abusar de mí. Igualmente les dejaría sin descendencia si lo intentaran, doy buenas patadas —decía mientras se levantaba para subir las escaleras de la litera para ir hacia su colchón.

En ese momento llegaron cinco participantes del partido de futbol y ellos dos se callaron para que no notaran sus presencias. Los compañeros sobre el resultado: hablaban de la paliza que les habían pegado al otros, luego que si quejas, que si penaltis… No se enteraban de mucho, la verdad.

Todo se tornó en un enervante silencio cuando llegó _él_. Naruto y Sakura se quedan mirando fijamente al chico que acababa de entrar y vieron que no era más ni nada menos que el que había ocasionado el castigo de esa mañana.

Pasó entre los muchachos pero uno le cogió del brazo.

—Hey, princesilla. No te uniste a jugar al fútbol. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te caen las bragas si corres mucho?

—No me gusta el fútbol —contestó con tranquilidad.

—Pues bien que viniste a ver el partido —habló con voz indignada—. Seguramente te gusto, por eso vas a verme jugar.

Ese chico soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Lo siento por ti, pero no tengo tan mal gusto. A mí me gustan las cosas de calidad. —Lo miraron cabreados todos los amigos del chaval—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ducharme… A no ser que quieras ir conmigo.

—No, ¡qué asco! No quiero que me contagies tus gérmenes gays. Vete a este baño, si quieres, nosotros nos iremos a otro que no esté infectado por ti.

El de los_ gérmenes gays _se fue hacia el baño de las habitaciones para ir a ducharse y los demás a las que había en el gimnasio.

—Ese era Kabuto —habló ojijade cuando quedaron solos—. Él y su pandilla, al igual que la mayoría de por aquí, siempre se andan metiendo con Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sí, el chico con el que corriste esta mañana. Es gay confeso.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Ahora entendía las insinuaciones del sargento y los comentarios de esos chicos. Él no era homófobo, nunca, pero tenía entendido que en esa academia había un odio especial hacia ellos. En la antigua que estaba más o menos había un poco de tolerancia, o al menos no eran tan extremos como aquí que parecía que el bullying a esas personas era algo normal que resultaba entretenido de ver.

—Pero oye, él es mi amigo. Así que espero que no te metas tú también con él porque si no tú y yo no vamos a llevarnos bien.

—Qué no —le aseguró—. Me ha pillado de sorpresa, pero yo no odio a los maricas ni nada parecido.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, como varias veces había hecho con él. Le caía bien, era una buena persona y se notaba en su mirada y en la forma de hablar que tenía. No podía creer que alguien como él estuviera en esa cárcel. Contados eran los que se había encontrado y realmente valían la pena.

—Me alegro mucho. Al parecer le caíste bien. Lo que pasó con el sargento lo hizo porque vio que te había tratado mal y quería darle un golpe en el orgullo. —Se echó en la cama y el rubio hizo lo mismo en la suya.

—Ya, claro... —No se lo creía. Seguramente lo hizo por hacerse el macho delante de todos para demostrar algo o cosas así.

—Naruto, si te lo digo es porque es verdad. Lo conozco y hablé con él. Lo hizo por eso, te lo aseguro.

Esa noche por la mente del joven se le pasaron muchas cosas. Entre ellas que ese tal Sasuke, estaba a su lado en las camas, y justamente en la de abajo, así que lo tendría que ver todos los días sí o sí. Lo que le había dicho la chica lo había dejado desconcertado, y a la vez preocupado. Si era verdad la iba a tener muy cruda, si ya se metían con él por novato ahora sería mucho peor si se enteraran de que era amigo del gay de la academia.

Se había prometido ser fuerte y no dejar que nada nublara sus metas, y eso haría. Se alejaría de ese chico si era necesario. Después de todo, ¿qué más daba? Probablemente ni le hubiera caído bien, sus personalidades chocaban demasiado como para que pudieran llevarse como Dios manda sin alterarse.

Sakura le había dicho que le presentaría a unos amigos para que pudiera integrase más y que no se sintiera tan solo. Agradecía haber coincidido con ella de esa manera, por lo menos ya tenía a alguien de confianza con quien charlar. Y si esos amigos que le iba a presentar era como ella, pues mucho mejor.

Con esos pensamientos positivos se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana sería otro día… De infierno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ursulinas: <strong>Se dice de la religiosa que pertenece a la congregación agustiniana fundada por Santa Ángela de Brescia, en el siglo XVI, para educación de niñas y cuidado de enfermos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>Primer capítulo de este raro fic** ¡yey! **No os dejéis llevar por los primeros capítulos, hay mucho que explicar y este fic no solo va a ser un fic de pareja si no que va a ligar muchas cosas (pero todas acabarán o radicarán en el SasuNaru, obvio) Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré subir el próximo pronto** :) **Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 2/ 2.103 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por la mañana, en el salón comedor, Naruto extrañaba la comida de su madre. Sobre todo ese exquisito _ramen_ que le preparaba cada mañana para coger fuerzas e ir al colegio. No se podía creer que, a sus años, no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de cómo cocinarse algo él solo y que ahora aparte tuviera manías sobre qué cosas comer. La comida que servían ahí era insoportable. Mala con avaricia, y sin una pizca de cariño. En su anterior academia no era así, se aguantaba y en ocasiones hasta podías decir que estaba buena; ahí ni eso.

Se había sentado en la penúltima mesa, con los amigos de Sakura., quien estaba sentada a su derecha.

Uno, el que estaba en frente a él, se llamaba Sasori, alto, color de pelo rojizo, ojos café ceniza, y piel blanca. Al parecer había acabado allí por mal comportamiento. Parecía tranquilo y sin mucho que decir, pero se sorprendió al saber las atrocidades que había hecho antes de llegar ahí. Ahora estaba rehabilitado, se suponía, pero en su mirada había algo perturbador que al rubio le ponía de los nervios, sobre todo las miradas que le lanzaba a su amiga.

Otro, a su derecha, era Deidara. Un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tenía unos extraños tatuajes en las manos en forma de boca, según le había contado su amiga, se los hizo porque una vez le torturaron y quiso tapar las marcas con esos raros dibujos.

Al lado derecho de Sasori, se encontraba el que mejor le había caído de ahí. Kiba, hijo de la familia que criaba los perros adiestrados para las fuerzas de seguridad. Su aspecto era peculiar, puesto que tenía un despeinado pelo castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, y las uñas que pueden cambiar en garras. En sus mejillas se veían dos triángulos rojos con la punta hacía abajo simulando, al parecer, los colmillos de una bestia.

Estaban hablando de trivialidades cuando de repente vio que todos se levantaban y se marchaban algo preocupados. Los miró confundido hasta que sintió que alguien clamaba por su atención poniéndole una m ano sobre su hombre. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a alguien conocido ahí.

Iruka era brigada desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y conocía a sus padres desde antes de que él naciera, por eso lo conocía desde niño.

—Hola, Iruka —lo saludó con una sonrisa viéndolo sentarse a su lado en uno de los puestos vacíos que los demás habían dejado.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la seriedad del hombre. Ups.

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar. —Esa frase nunca traía nada bueno—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado ayer?

Ah… eso que pasó ayer. Ahora todo cuadraba.

—Correr como un idiota toda la maldita mañana, ¿te parece poco? ¡Qué asco!

—Han pedido informes sobre un tal Sasuke Uchiha y sobre ti. —Naruto lo miró con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Y sabes? Resulta que ese Sasuke ha estado detenido varias veces por ser homosexual, y se considera de alta peligrosidad.

Naruto se removió en su asiento.

—No puede ser… —susurró hastiado por lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —volvió a preguntar el mayor.

—El sargento —lo culpó enfadado mientras comía las sobras que le quedaban en el plato —. Se cree que soy un homosexual.

—¿Por qué?

Hubo un silencio hasta que contestó. La verdad no sabía muy bien por qué el sargento creía eso, hasta que en su mente recapituló y descubrió la razón exacta del motivo; absurdo.

—El reloj… Hinata… ¡Largo de contar, joder!

—Pues deja claro que no eres marica, porque aquí te pude putear mucho con eso. —Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que tú no tienes problemas con los gays, ni yo tampoco, pero aquí son muy tradicionales con respecto a eso. Lo mejor es que te alejes de él.

—A mí me da igual lo que diga la gente.

Y era verdad. Pasaba de todas esas tonterías que se inventaba la gente como que eran criaturas asquerosas y que Dios no hizo las cosas así. Pero, joder, estaba en juego su futuro… Estaba hecho un lío. Ese chico, Sasuke, no se merecía que lo trataran así y no tenía por qué alejarse de él solo porque unos idiotas se creían mejores. Además eso de alejarse lo veía difícil puesto que era su vecino de cama, en algún momento lo iba a tener que ver.

—Que te lo digo por tu bien, Naruto. Están muy cabreados con ese tipo de gente.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

—No te pases de listo... Hace un par de días en Suna hubo una manifestación por la liberación de un travesti y un subnormal tiró un cóctel molotov***** y casi se carga a un guardia de vigilancia. Así que no estás para juegos.

El rubio ya cansado de que le repitieran cosas que ya sabía, levantó más la voz para decir:

—Qué no soy gay, leches.

—¡Pues déjalo claro, hostia!

—¿Cómo?

—Pues de momento que no te vean con el sarasa***** ese. —Señaló al azabache mientras se levantaba y se marchó dándole una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

El rubio miró hacia la dirección señalada y vio a la persona de la cual hablaban comiendo solo en la última mesa al lado de la salida de incendios. No supo por qué cuando lo hizo le recorrió una corriente eléctrica, como si ese chico le diera algún sentimiento desconocido. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo le daba pena por la manera en la que todos lo trataban. Se mantuvo viéndolo un rato hasta que vio que se le acercaron tres personas: una de cabello blanco, ojos violetas y colmillos, otra de pelo naranja y de aspecto tranquilo, y otro de cabello negro atado con una coleta y con varios pendientes en sus orejas. En un primer momento pensó que se iban a meter con él como todos hacían, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban sentando a su lado para ponerse a charlar de lo más tranquilos.

Sonrió. Al parecer hasta alguien así podía tener amigos en esa cárcel.

**.**

Después de un mes en ese sitio, ya se había habituado a todo. Las continuas faltas de respeto de sus otros compañeros pero los comprensivos que eran Sakura y los demás que ya podía considerarlos unos grandes amigos.

La vida en ese momento era un infierno. Entrenaban todos los días sin descanso, solo para que el sargento les gritaba que no lo hacían bien y que lo tenían que repetirlo de la manera correcta cuando _siempre lo hacían de la misma manera._ ¡Era un suplicio! Menos mal que había un día entero para disfrutar sin tener que hacer nada, el domingo. Ese día que se supone que se debería usar para meditar y rezar a nuestra deidad la mayoría lo usaban para descargar; cosa lógica después de tantos d trabajando sin descanso.

En esos momentos se encontraba descansando en su cama con los ojos cerrados pero sin llegar a dormir, cuando escuchó un murmullo a su lado y los abrió para ver qué sucedía.

Kabuto se había acercado a la cama de Sasuke, quien estaba leyendo un libro, y se estaba burlando de él junto con su pandilla.

—Mirad, si sabe leer y todo —se burló uno de sus colegas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti no te enseñaron? —habló el azabache.

—¡Hey! —gritó Kabuto dándole un manotazo haciendo que el libro que tenía entre sus manos cayera al suelo—. Ten respeto, princesita.

El Uchiha suspiró intentando serenarse mientras se agachaba para coger su lectura. Y Naruto, quien no podía tolerar las injusticias, salió en su defensa, todavía sin moverse de su cama, diciendo:

—Dejadle en paz, anda.

Cuando Sasuke cogió el libro Kabuto se lo pisó haciendo que no pudiera levantarlo. Lo cogió de la camiseta y lo obligó a levantarse con violencia, empotrándolo contra la taquilla.

—¿A quién? ¿A esta bailarina?

Sin poder contenerse más, el Uzumaki se levantó enfadado y les encaró.

—¡Hey, he dicho que paréis!

Todos se rieron. Sin saber cuándo se vieron rodeados de las demás personas que ahora estaban prestando atención al pleito.

—Vaya —dijo otro viendo a quien se acababa de acercar—, aquí viene su amiguita.

—¿Tú eres tonto o que te pasa?

El azabache se dirigió a su defensor.

—No necesito que me defiendas, _rubita._

—Pero si se gustan, se nota —habló de nuevo Kabuto, generando una sonora risa de los presentes.

—¿Él? —preguntó incrédulo—. Muy flaco para mi gusto. A mí me gusta otro.

—¿En serio…? —El líder le dio una palmada en el cuello—. ¿Quién?

Segundos después el que había hablado tenía al homosexual besándolo, muy a su pesar. Lo había pillado desprevenido.

Lo separó con asco e inmediatamente empezó una gran pelea entre todos. Sasuke se defendía de los tres que lo molestaban. Aunque era un buen luchador hasta a él le costaba defenderse de tontos golpes por todos los ángulos. Hasta que, para su sorpresa, sintió que dos personas lo ayudaban a quitarse de encima a esos estúpidos. Eran Sakura y Naruto que le estaban cubriendo las espaldas para que él solo se tuviera que defender de uno, mientras ellos se ocupaban de los dos restantes.

Todo estaba muy igualado, los demás no se metían en la pelea pero daban ánimos y voces para darle más emoción. Algunos hasta hacían apuestas sobre quién ganaría y cuánto tendrían que pagar si eso pasaba.

Pero tuvo que llegar el sargento, alarmado por el alboroto que estaban causando, y puso orden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo necesitó su presencia para que todos se pusieran en fila india, derechos, y esperando la reprimenda que les soltarían. Era evidente quienes se habían llevado la peor parte: Naruto y Sasuke. Tenían heridas superficiales por todo el rostro y seguramente por más partes de su cuerpo. Kabuto y sus amigos también, pero no tanto. Y en cuanto a Sakura, se supo defender bastante bien, por lo que solo tenía el labio cortado y algún que otro golpe en los brazos.

—¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

—¡Nada, mi sargento! —contestaron todos inmediatamente.

Yamato miró al rubio.

—¿Uzumaki?

—Nada, mi sargento, en serio.

—Tú y el Uchiha a la enfermería. ¡Venga!

Salieron directos a la enfermería, no querían causar más líos ni tampoco cabrear de más al sargento. Y, a decir verdad, sí que necesitaban que les miraran.

**.**

Ya en la enfermería se dedicaron a esperar a la enfermera, que al parecer no se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

No se dirigían la palabra, pero uno de ellos no podía quitar la vista del otro. Le había sorprendido gratamente que lo defendiera. Desde el primer día en el que corrieron juntos le había llamado la atención ese chico nuevo. Aunque después de lo sucedido había sentido que evitaba cruzarse con él por miedo a que alguno los viera. Eso lo había cabreado en un principio pero luego hasta lo vio normal. Pocas personas se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, y si lo hacían era para insultarlo o reírse de él.

Era típico, desde que iba a la escuela lo trataban de ese modo. Pero no le importaba, porque por lo menos no negaba lo que era. Eso siempre lo cabreaba cuando lo veía en otras personas, negarse a sí mismo por el miedo de que a los otros no les guste es una tontería. Haciendo eso lo único que uno hace es convertir su vida en una mentira.

Cuando el rubio sintió la mirada de su compañero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Diablos, se había prometido que no se iba a relacionar con él ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ahora todo se iba a complicar. Pero, en el fondo, no se arrepentía. Y si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo haría exactamente lo mismo. Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado si no hubiera intervenido. Algo dentro de él se lo decía.

Un sonido lo sobresaltó.

—Gracias.

No podía creer. Ese agradecimiento se sintió tan pero tan maravilloso a sus oídos que lo hubiera gustado oírlo con más claridad. Le estaba agradecido, a él, por ayudarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Se sentía bien.

Inconscientemente ese día nació una unión entre los dos. Quizá solo de compañerismo, quizá solo de amistad, pero era una unión que ya estaría ahí para siempre. Algo que cambiaría sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Cóctel molotov: <strong>Explosivo de fabricación casera, generalmente una botella provista de mecha.

***Sarasa:** Hombre afeminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>Siento demasiado el retraso. La verdad es que tuve un problema con mi ordenador, que al final acabó muriendo y no pude escribir la continuación antes (y la verdad es que perdí todos mis fics y datos...) Muchas gracias a _**Kerky**_ y a _**Goten Trunks5**_ por sus comentarios, los aprecio de verdad. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente **:)** Gracias por leer~


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 3/ 2.171 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde aquél incidente todo era un completo caos para Naruto, y eso que solo había pasado un mes. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con que Yamato siguiera pensando que era gay, cosa que no lo molestaría si no fuera porque ahora sus compañeros también lo piensan y le han empezado a tratar igual que a Sasuke. Claro, Sakura y sus demás amigos no lo hacían, y hasta lo defendían en algunas ocasiones, pero lo que más le molestaba es que el azabache, aun cuando él sí que lo defendió, nunca hubiera acudido en su auxilio. No era que fuera una princesita que necesitara que la rescaten, lo único que pedía era que fuera un poco agradecido y le devolviera el favor en alguna ocasión.

No se extrañaba, no eran amigos y solo habían intercambiado una pelea en el mismo bando y unas palabras el primer día. Tampoco podía pedir demasiado teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación que llevaban, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación.

Era de noche, y Naruto no podía dormir; ni entendía por qué los demás si podían. Esas habitaciones olían fatal, un olor a pies insoportable, y mosquitos que revoloteaban como si fueran aviones a punto de soltar alguna bomba.

El rubio se encontraba en vela, provechó para sacar el reloj de Hinata y pensar en ella, e imaginarse que ella estaba pensando a la vez en él, y no en algún alemán buenorro y seductor. Aunque algo ahí fallaba, no le molestaba el hecho de que pudiera estar con otro hombre por Alemania. De algún modo, ya no sentía ese amor que creía tener por la chica. En cambio, pequeñas visiones de cabellos oscuros y mirada profunda se reflejaban de vez en cuando en su cabeza, pero no era la mujer que decía amar. En realidad, ni siquiera distinguía bien la persona de sus pensamientos, pero sabía que no era la que esperaba. ¿Sería que nunca estuvo enamorado, o era que ese sitio ya lo estaba volviendo loco?

El calor era insoportable, tenía sed, y no soportaba ese olor. Así que se levantó para pedirle al imaginaria que lo dejara ir al baño.

—_Imaginaria_, ¿puedo ir al baño?

—Sí, pasa —le concedió.

**.**

Cuando llegó al baño bebió un poco de agua. Para no mojarse el reloj, se lo quitó y lo dejó al lado del fregadero que había. Luego, sin darse cuenta de que no se lo había vuelto a poner, se sentó en la tapa de un váter y cerró la puerta por si alguien pasaba por allí.

Apoyó sus manos en sus piernas y bajó la cabeza, para intentar pensar. Tenía un estrés acumulado que no era ni medio normal. Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado a acumular estrés ya le habría dado un ataque; eso no era nada bueno para la salud.

Por algún motivo, se le vino a la mente Sasuke. Y no era la primera vez, ya había pensado en él varias veces, y no le gustaba el rumbo al que le llevaban sus pensamientos. Él no era eso. Nunca había tenido esos pensamientos ni sentimientos. Hace unos días se había dado cuenta de que de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para buscar al azabache, que algunas veces en los ejercicios del gimnasio se ponía en una posición que le permitiera verlo mientras realizaba los mandados del sargento, y que siempre le hervía la sangre cuando alguien se metía con él. Quería partirles la cara por tratarlo de esa manera, pero siempre lograba contenerse. Nunca había sentido nada de eso, ni con su supuesta enamorada Hinata. Es más, podría decirse que se había planteado varias veces admitir que el Uchiha no estaba para nada mal. En cierta manera, era atractivo.

Se frotó el pelo con ambas manos, frustrado. _"¡Esto es absurdo! Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, dudando de mi sexualidad a mis años… Habrase visto", _pensaba.

Un ruido lo alertó. Escuchó unas voces provenientes del exterior que hablaban entre ellos.

—No sé, parece que el relojito este no funciona muy bien, ¿no?

"_Mierda"._

Naruto salió del habitáculo y vio como uno de los amigos de Kabuto —llamado Hidan, creía— tenía el reloj de Hinata en su mano y lo miraba con gracia con esos dos amigos con los que siempre andaba.

—Dámelo —exigió. Era el reloj de su amada, no podía permitir que lo cogieran con esas sucias manos.

—Si dices quién te lo ha dado.

Estaba claro que no se lo iban a devolver tan fácilmente. Se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad.

—¡Qué me lo des! —gritó hastiado acercándose a ellos.

—¿Ha sido tu novia o tu novio? —Rio uno mientras se andaban pasando el reloj de uno a otro para impedir que pudiera arrebatárselo.

Cabreado, el rubio les propinó un puñetazo. Lo que hizo que el reloj se cayera al suelo junto con Hidan. Los dos amigos inmovilizaron a Naruto empotrándolo contra una de las paredes del baño, cogiéndolo bien de los brazos para que no pudiera defenderse, y con sus pies haciendo lo mismo con sus piernas.

—¡Soltadme! —exigió intentando zafarse del agarre, sin mucho éxito.

Hidan se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo en la barriga en venganza por aquel puñetazo, ocasionándole a su víctima un terrible dolor en la zona, haciéndolo retorcerse en su sitio.

Cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo impacto, pero lo único que percibió fue que algo o alguien alejaba a los que le sujetaban. Abrió los ojos y vio como Sasuke, quien els había empujado hacia atrás para liberar a Naruto, ahora tiraba la cabeza de Oro contra una puerta, rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndole sangrar.

—Como le toques un pelo te machaco —advirtió Sasuke a un herido Hidan que palpaba la nariz ahora ensangrentada.

—¿Qué…? —No podían ni hablar por la impresión.

—Como me entere de que le tocáis un solo pelo os arranco la cabeza. ¿Lo habéis pillado?

Los chicos asintieron. Y con un chasquido de dedos de Sasuke se marcharon por donde habían venido, no sin antes coger el reloj que estaba en el suelo y tirarlo a uno de los inodoros que había, manchándolo de ciertas sustancias que había en ellos. No había que olvidar que rara vez se limpiaban esos baños.

—Cabrones… —masculló el rubio cogiendo el reloj.

Sasuke se le acercó por detrás.

—Dejalo, rubito. —Miró el accesorio manchado de los desechos—. Joder, qué asco.

—Ya… Pero es que es un regalo.

—¿De tu novio? —Sonrió divertido viendo la cara del chico. No sabía por qué, le divertían las caras que ponía; era muy expresivo.

—No tengo novio.

El azabache encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho si ese chaval tenía novio o no, de todos modos, aunque lo tuviera no cambiaría nada. Si estuviera interesado en él se tiraría a sus labios a la mínima oportunidad sin importarle terceras personas. Si era lo suficiente hombre lo separaría cuando aquello pasara, y aunque le doliera, tendría que aceptarlo y dejar de insistir en ese momento. Porque, claro, él no iba a obligar a nadie a sentirse atraído por él, pero tampoco podía resignarse sin intentar, por lo menos, ligar un poco con la persona a ver qué era lo que de verdad sentía.

Se dirigió a la salida.

—Qué tengas buena mili.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos azules asombrado ante lo dicho. Si le estaba deseando buena mili, a esas alturas, solo podía significar una cosa. Algo que no le gustaba.

—¿Vas a desertar? —cuestionó.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encararlo. No entendía la manía que tenía ahí la gente de interrumpirlo siempre a mitad de camino siempre que decía o hacía algo.

—¿"Desertar"? Bua, qué romántico —habló con ironía, burlándose—. Escucha bien, chaval, que pareces una rubia tonta. Me han dado _la blanca_, en un mes, si acaso dos por el papeleo, estaré en la playa viendo pasar tíos buenos y cachas.

Bajó la mirada ante lo dicho por el Uchiha. Se iría antes que él, y eso quería decir que le perdería la pista para siempre, que no lo volvería a ver. Por algún motivo le entristecía, puede que sintiera un gran compañerismo en el campo de batalla con él y por eso se sienta así; no estaba seguro.

—Bueno —decidió continuar al ver que el Uzumaki no decía nada—, cuando los dos estemos fuera podríamos vernos en alguna manifestación del colectivo*.

Al oír eso se paró en seco. ¿Estaba insinuando… que era gay? Genial, ahora no solo dudaba el mismo de su sexualidad sino también los demás. Seguramente Kiba en unos días ya estaría haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre el tema.

—Eh, tío, que yo no soy marica.

—Ya. —Soltó una carcajada—. Ni yo tampoco.

El Uzumaki se acercó a él, para encararlo. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Y no podía negar sentirse algo nervioso y a la vez intimidado por esos ojos de color noche que le miraban.

—Pero es verdad, no lo soy. ¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar…?

No supo cuando unos rudos labios se estamparon en los suyos. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pudiera pensar no eran ásperos, sino suaves y aunque feroces, gentiles. Se movían sobre los labios rígidos del rubio que no cabía en su asombro, no tenía tiempo ni para pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando. Notó una lengua abrirse paso hasta su cavidad y probarla en su totalidad, sin reparo.

Cuando reaccionó Sasuke ya se había separado de él. Tenía una sonrisilla ganadora en el rostro, y se limpiaba con la lengua los restos de saliva de aquel beso que le había robado.

Naruto, con el corazón aceleradamente desbocado, solo atinó a decir:

—¿A si vas a saber si soy…?

El más alto rio levantando una ceja ante tal comentario, un poco absurdo. Ese rubio era demasiado inocente.

—No, es que eres muy guapo, _rubito._

Dicho esto se marchó del baño, dejando al muchacho sin poder contestar a ese comentario, y algo ruborizado.

**.**

—¡¿QUÉ SASUKE QUÉ?! —gritó Sakura asombrada desde su cama.

—_Shhh_, Sakura, que te va a oír alguien.

Al día siguiente era día de pruebas. Por lo que la gente se dividía en grupos para hacerlos, Naruto y Sakura fueron los primeros, por lo que ahora estaban solos en las habitaciones esperando a que los demás terminaran con las suyas.

La chica se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba algo distraído, por lo que decidió preguntarle qué le sucedía. Y Naruto, al que no se le da bien mentir, decidió contárselo para no sufrir ningún golpe que le pudiera dañar algún órgano interno. Y la reacción, naturalmente, fue proporcionada a la sorpresa.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. Pero, ¡jo! Maldito Sasuke, no me contó nada. Ya verás cómo le canto las cuarenta cuando vuelva.

—¿Qué? No, no, no…Sakura, no le digas nada, te lo pido por favor. Nadie debe saberlo nunca —pidió con desesperación.

Ella, extrañada, lo miró confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy gay. No me gusta Sasuke. Y yo a él tampoco, solo le parezco guapo. Por favor, te lo he contado porque lo necesitaba, no para que lo consideraras algo importante. Esto debe quedarse como está: en nada. Recuerda que a mí me gusta Hinata, la chica de la que te hablé que está en Alemania, cuando salga de aquí y ella vuelva le pediré que sea mi novia y nos comprometeremos.

En realidad no tenía intención de hacer nada de eso, pero era un intento para convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no había sido importante. Después de todo, el Uchiha se iría en un mes y pocos días y seguramente nunca más lo volviera a ver. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía como para aventurarse a un terreno que desconocía sin saber si quiera si iba a caer a un foso sin fondo.

Sakura no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso. Puede que ella fuera una romántica, pero no era tonta. Se había dado cuenta de la química que había entre esos dos. Aunque él le dijera que estaba enamorado de otra sabía que solo lo hacía para intentar convencerla para que no hiciera nada. Y Sasuke… Bueno, era Sasuke, no era muy expresivo, pero claramente era un gran paso que le dijera guapo y besara a alguien. Eso ya era mucho.

No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, aunque luego la mataran. Si tenían que darse contra una pared para poder lograr algo ella los lanzaría hacia ella aunque no quisieran.

—Prométeme que no le dirás a Sasuke nada de esto, ni a nadie.

—¡Prometido! —dijo con una sonrisa, pero cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

"_Já, ¿cómo no voy a meterme? Puede que puedas engañarte a ti mismo, pero a mí no, querido. Está claro que entre vosotros algo tiene que pasar, bueno o malo, pero debe de pasar. Y seré yo quien haga que eso pase"_, pensó maliciosamente para sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Colectivo:<strong> Se refiere al colectivo gay que va a las manifestaciones para luchar porque se les reconozca igual que a los heterosexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong> Aquí tenéis el siguiente episodio, agradezco de corazón todos esos comentarios. La verdad es que cuantos más comentarios más ganas me dan de traer la conti antes **:)** Eso motiva mucho, gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar esta historia, y también a los que la leen. Disfrutad del capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo~


End file.
